The aims of this project are: 1. To understand the control of synthesis, mode of action and clinical relevance of thyroid-stimulating antibody (TSAb). 2. To develop for TSAb an assay that combines the specificity of our present procedures with greater ease of performance and logistical feasibility. 3. To analyze further regulatory control of the thyroid receptor for thyrotropin.